COurse pOursuite au citrOn
by AkiBrocoli
Summary: Suite d'OverdOse au citrOn: Les aurors n'ont pas eu trop l'air d'apprécier le meurtre de ce cher Bubus ainsi que la population sorcière...Nos héros vont en baver! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Course pOursuite au citrOn**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Cette fanfiction n'est rien d'autre que la suite D'OverdOse au citrOn ! Donc pour comprendre, il vous faut la lire !

Mais pour les gros flemmard(e)s, voici un tit résumé pas drôle du tout :

Résumé de l'histoire précédente : _Harry, en Serpentard refoulé qu'il est, en veut à la vie de Dumbledore. Oui car selon une prophétie, il doit le sacrifier afin d'obtenir le savoir de LA recette de tarte au citron meringuée. Mais, au moment du rituel de sacrifice humain, Saucissonman entre en scène et empêche notre héros de mettre fin à sa destinée. Finalement, après un combat très serré Saucissonman tue Dumbledore et nos deux jeunes hommes s'enfuient main dans la main comme les meilleurs amis du monde._

« _blabla_ » pensées

Je remercie vivement **Momo974 **et **Thoran ** pour leurs reviews super trop encourageantes ! Merci !

Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.

Bonne lecture ! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin de la fanfiction précédente :

_-Hourra ! Dumby est mort !! C'est super ! Yatta !_

_-Héhé, je savais que ça te ferais plaisir…_

_-Et comment ! Merci Saucissonman !_

_-De rien, ça me va droit au __citron__. Et…oui, j'avoue que le faire mourir ainsi était mon fantasme…_

_-Au moins, il sera mort avec son __citron__ si adoré…_

_-Effectivement._

_-Ami ?_

_-Ami !_

_Et c'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils sortirent en chantant le générique de « Plus Belle la Vie » tels les meilleurs amis du monde._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, dans la Gazette du Sorcier du lundi 16 décembre 2007:

_Malheureusement, nous avons appris hier soir la mort de feu Albus Perceval Henri Georges Tryphon Thomas Yves Philippe Mathieu Gaël Christophe Frédéric Emile Pierre Alexandre Arthur Will James Harry Lucius Severus Drago Sirius Remus Romulus Dumbledore fou de son état. Le corps enseignant de Poudlard l'aurait retrouvé mort, baignant dans une MSLCNI (Mixture Sentant Le Citron Non-Identifié). Après une enquête approfondie, nous sommes quasiment sûrs que le meurtrier est Harry James Potter qui, d'après les témoignages d'Hemione Granger, voulait attentait à la vie du vieil homme afin d'accomplir une obscure prophétie._

_L'enterrement aura lieu le jeudi qui vient dans l'après-midi, à 17h15._

_Nous, présentons toutes nos plus sincères condoléances à feu Albus [… Dumbledore._

Votre reporter, Emma Jansen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà voilà, je sais, y a pas vraiment d'action, mais c'est pour bien planter l'histoire et tout et tout…

La suite arrivera (je l'espère) bientôt !

En attendant, une petite **review** ne serait de trop …**siouplaît** ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **Course pOursuite au citrOn**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Cette fanfiction n'est rien d'autre que la suite D'OverdOse au citrOn ! Donc pour comprendre, il vous faut la lire !

Mais pour les gros flemmard(e)s, voici un tit résumé pas drôle du tout :

Résumé de l'histoire précédente : _Harry, en Serpentard refoulé qu'il est, en veut à la vie de Dumbledore. Oui car selon une prophétie, il doit le sacrifier afin d'obtenir le savoir de LA recette de tarte au citron meringuée. Mais, au moment du rituel de sacrifice humain, Saucissonman entre en scène et empêche notre héros de mettre fin à sa destinée. Finalement, après un combat très serré Saucissonman tue Dumbledore et nos deux jeunes hommes s'enfuient main dans la main comme les meilleurs amis du monde._

Notes : Merci à **Baka Mee **pour sa review !

Je n'ai pas pu poster avant car je n'était pas chez moi ces derniers jours. **Voilà la suite !**

« _blabla_ » pensées

Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.

Bonne lecture ! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPITRE II 

Harry gémissait sans retenue. Il grogna de plaisir lorsque Saucissonman insista plus fortement sur ce point qui le faisait jouir.

-Mmmmmmmmm…Ouiiiii ! Plus dur S'il te plaît !

-Tes désirs sont des ordre Harry….

Il entama un dernier mouvement avant de se relever.

-Alors c'était bien ?

-Oh oui alors ! T'es vraiment un pro des massages du pied !

-Merci, merci…

//TOC TOC TOC//

-Tient, on sonne à la porte , remarqua Harry.

-Non, on frappe. , rectifia Saucissonman.

-Exact, mon cher Watson !

//TOC TOC TOC//

-On devrais peut-être ouvrir non …?, demanda le Saucisson.

-C'est une éventualité.

//TOC TOC TOC//

-Mais, imaginons un instant que c'est en fait la réincarnation de Voldemort en poulpe mutant !, dit la pièce de charcuterie.

-C'est pas faux !, répondit le bigleux.

//TOC TOC TOC//

-Il faudrait alors l'exterminer en lui mettant dans la bouche le goulot d'une de ces bouteilles anti-incendie moldues et la vider à l'intérieur de son organisme!, reprit-il.

-On pourrais utiliser de la Javel plutôt, non , demanda Saucissonman.

-Non, la mort serait trop rapide.

//TOC TOC TOC//

-Alors, on ouvres doucement, on le ligote et le bousille?, résuma Harry.

-Attends, on a un problème !

-Qu'est-ce donc mon cher Watson ?

-Nous n'avons pas de bonbonne anti-incendies moldue.

-Tant pis, prend le shampoing au citron dans la salle de bain.

-Chef oui chef !

//Ouvrez Potter ! Nous savons que vous êtes là !!//

-T'es prêt ?

-Oui !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Héhé, que je suis sadique ! (nan en fait, je ne sais tout simplement pas comment faire la scène aurors / Ryry & saucis' u.u)

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais de mon mieux !

Une **review** pour dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : **Course pOursuite au citrOn**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Cette fanfiction n'est rien d'autre que la suite D'OverdOse au citrOn ! Donc pour comprendre, il vous faut la lire !

Mais pour les gros flemmard(e)s, voici un tit résumé pas drôle du tout :

Résumé de l'histoire précédente : _Harry, en Serpentard refoulé qu'il est, en veut à la vie de Dumbledore. Oui car selon une prophétie, il doit le sacrifier afin d'obtenir le savoir de LA recette de tarte au citron meringuée. Mais, au moment du rituel de sacrifice humain, Saucissonman entre en scène et empêche notre héros de mettre fin à sa destinée. Finalement, après un combat très serré Saucissonman tue Dumbledore et nos deux jeunes hommes s'enfuient main dans la main comme les meilleurs amis du monde._

« _blabla_ » pensées

Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.

Bonne lecture ! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le chapitre précédent… 

_//Ouvrez Potter ! Nous savons que vous êtes là !!//_

_-T'es prêt ?_

_-Oui !_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les aurors de leur côté, décidèrent, dans leur délicatesse légendaire, de défoncer la porte à l'aide d'une bélier. Pourquoi une bélier ? Seul le dieu Citronnade le sait. Revenons à nos citrons. Les aurors défoncent la porte.

En même temps que nos deux héros ouvraient la porte d'entrée.

…

Et je peux vous certifier, que se prendre respectivement un bélier ou du shampoing qui empeste le citron dans la tronche, ça fait mal. Vous voulez des détails ?

Les aurors se retrouvaient avec du shampoing les yeux, et même si c'est marqué DOP « Ne pique pas les yeux [… » (je fais de la Pub !) sur l'étiquette, ben je sais pas vous, mais c'est pas vrai ! Ca fait un mal de chien !

Pour nos amis, ce ne fut pas moins douloureux. Vous vous êtes déjà pris un ballon de football en cuir dans l'estomac ? Moi oui, et ça fait mal. Ben là, c'est pareil, sauf que c'est pointu au bout.

Donc, nous avons un troupeau de bigleux et une brochette d'élus.

Ce t'y pas meugnon ça ?

Passons. (Ta conscience : Et reprend l'histoire plus sérieusement 'spèce d'hystérique ! M0i : Oui maman !)

Nos intrépides aventuriers se trouvaient dans une situation fort désagréable. C'est alors qu'Harry, le premier à prendre conscience de sa position, poussa un cri fort peu masculin. Ce cri strident sembla réveiller les autres de leur état léthargique et paniqué.

Harry, conscient de son avantage d'être moins bigleux que ses ennemis, se désembrocha (Petit rappel : le bélier bien pointu) et tenta de lancer un sort de jambes-en-coton mais, ayant perdu trop de son liquide vitale (c'est bon je part dans le gore là..), il se trompa dans la formule et dit :

-Jambes-en-moutons !

Les aurors se retrouvèrent avec à leurs pieds des gros chaussons en forme de mouton qu'on trouve dans les grandes surfaces au rayon enfant. Cela peut paraître pas du tout offensif comme attaque mais, quand on voit que les chaussons en questions étaient tellement énormes que les aurors se retrouvaient à faire le grand écart. Pour beaucoup, intérieurement, ils oublièrent toutes idées de procréation, si vous voyez ce que je dire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilàààààààààààààààààààà !!

Alors que dans le chapitre précédent, il n'y avait que des dialogues, ici y en a pas un seul !(à part le coup du jambes-en-moutons mais c'est pas vraiment un dialogue n.n). Mouarf, chuis pas très régulière comme fille…

Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? C'est le pitit bouton bleu, là, juste en bas à gauche..


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : **Course pOursuite au citrOn**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Cette fanfiction n'est rien d'autre que la suite D'OverdOse au citrOn ! Donc pour comprendre, il vous faut la lire !

Mais pour les gros flemmard(e)s, voici un tit résumé pas drôle du tout :

Résumé de l'histoire précédente : _Harry, en Serpentard refoulé qu'il est, en veut à la vie de Dumbledore. Oui car selon une prophétie, il doit le sacrifier afin d'obtenir le savoir de LA recette de tarte au citron meringuée. Mais, au moment du rituel de sacrifice humain, Saucissonman entre en scène et empêche notre héros de mettre fin à sa destinée. Finalement, après un combat très serré Saucissonman tue Dumbledore et nos deux jeunes hommes s'enfuient main dans la main comme les meilleurs amis du monde._

« _blabla_ » pensées

Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.

Bonne lecture ! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin de la fanfiction précédente :

_-Jambes-en-moutons !_

_Les aurors se retrouvèrent avec à leurs pieds des gros chaussons en forme de mouton qu'on trouve dans les grandes surfaces au rayon enfant. Cela peut paraître pas du tout offensif comme attaque mais, quand on voit que les chaussons en questions étaient tellement énormes que les aurors se retrouvaient à faire le grand écart. Pour beaucoup, intérieurement, ils oublièrent toutes idées de procréation, si vous voyez ce que je dire…_

Chapitre 3 :

Harry profitant de leur désarroi, s'enfuit à toutes jambes, en prenant bien soin évidemment de désembrocher son amour en pain d'épices, laissant une traînée de sang derrière lui (pas futé le gars, les renforts n'auront qu'à suivre le rouge).

Il courut.

Longtemps.

Si bien qu'il arriva dans une petite bourgade du nom de Péttahouschnock. Très jolie ma foi, si on oublie les habitants, habillé en robes de poupée de différents coloris (au choix) à froufrous avec des nœud papillons et rubans en masse et tenant chacun, une grosse sucette jaune, parfum citron dans la main.

Sitôt mis le pied dans l'intérieur de la ville, qu'on l'embarqua, lui et son saucisson, dans une boutique esthétique pour 'richous' (dixit Harry) **( 1 )**.

//Pour ne pas frapper la sensibilité des plus jeunes, je passe ce passage traumatisant et particulièrement choquant. //

Deux heures de torture plus tard… 

-_Je veux mourir !! Aidez-mouaaaaaa Mamaaaaaaan _, pensa désespérément Ryry.

-_J'aime bien la couleur de mes bas, ça m'affine les gambettes_…, constata tranquillement Saucissonman.

-Alors, heureux , demanda fébrilement un petit homme **( 2 ), **habillé d'un costume bleu pétant en queue de pie, d'un chapeau melon couleur de mandarine et de santiags en crocos au bout des panards**.( 3 )** Charmant tableau si vous voulez mon avis…

-Vous me demandez si je HEUREUX ???!!! NAN MAIS VOUS DECONEZ ! JAMAIS JE NE SERAIS HEUREUX DE PORTER LA ROBE DE BARBIE PRINCESSE DES MERS « ça change de couleurs !! » SPECE DE BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP-EUUUH , s'époumona Ryry Prince des Mers, rouge comme une écrevisse. De honte ou colère, that is the question…

-Moi j'aime bien mon costume, dit calmement Saucissonman en souriant gentiment.

Ryry Prince des Mers le regarda de traviole en se demandant si son ami aimait le calma- euh non, s'il n'était pas encore plus fou que tout à l'heure.

-J'adorais me déguiser quand j'étais gamin , se justifia ce dernier. Et puis, ce costume SM me saille à merveille, surtout les bas à mon avis…

Harry, qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas vraiment regardé le costume de son ami, rougit furieusement, à en concurrencer les tomates !

-_C'est malin ! Maintenant j'ai une trique d'enfer ! Arrrrg…, _se lamenta notre Tomato Prince des Mers.

-Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas _Darling,_ le rôle de Barbie te va comme un gant., continua Saucissonman.

-QUOI ??!! J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ta mort sera légèrement prématurée…, menaça notre Barbie.

-Et pis, moi je ferais Ken comme ça on…

-Ho ! J'te parle !!

-…sur le balcon et tu criera « ô Roméo… » et moi alors je …

-ECOUTE-MOUAAAAAA !!

-Hu ?

-Tu vas crever…

-Mais pourquouâ , fit-il avec un regard sincèrement innocent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A suivre…

**( 1 ) **…dit le gars immensément riche.

**( 2 ) **Petit Tom (hihi, j't'embêêêêêête-euh)

**( 3 ) **Tri Yann powaaa 3

Voili voilou !

Dites, vous seriez **pour** ou **contre** un Ryry x Saucis' ? Nan parce que j'hésite…

Bref, on se voit au **prochain chapitre** !!!


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : **Course pOursuite au citrOn**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Cette fanfiction n'est rien d'autre que la suite D'OverdOse au citrOn ! Donc pour comprendre, il vous faut la lire !

Mais pour les gros flemmard(e)s, voici un tit résumé pas drôle du tout :

Résumé de l'histoire précédente : _Harry, en Serpentard refoulé qu'il est, en veut à la vie de Dumbledore. Oui car selon une prophétie, il doit le sacrifier afin d'obtenir le savoir de LA recette de tarte au citron meringuée. Mais, au moment du rituel de sacrifice humain, Saucissonman entre en scène et empêche notre héros de mettre fin à sa destinée. Finalement, après un combat très serré Saucissonman tue Dumbledore et nos deux jeunes hommes s'enfuient main dans la main comme les meilleurs amis du monde._

« _blabla_ » pensées

Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.

Bonne lecture ! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_-…sur le balcon et tu criera « ô Roméo… » et moi alors je …_

_-ECOUTE-MOUAAAAAA !!_

_-Hu ?_

_-Tu vas crever…_

_-Mais pourquouâ , fit Saucissonman avec un regard sincèrement innocent._

**Chapitre 5 :**

Après un combat plus qu'acharné entre Barbie et Sadomaso-man, ils finirent par se calmer suite à une réprimande plus qu' effrayante de la part d'une personne entrant en trombe dans le salon à ce moment là :

-NAN MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI LA OH ! C'EST PAS LA FETE DU SLIP !

Ouch, ça calme…

Cette même personne, masquée (Moi : Scusez, je viens de le remarquer ! Ta conscience : C'est toi qu'invente, patate !!), les tira sans vergogne par l'oreille et une fois sortie, transplana.

Ils atterrirent dans une sorte de forêt trop zarb qui ressemblait à un conte de fée, et pi y avait un mec au loin qui se baladait à 2 à l'heure…(Clin d'œil à 'Promenons-nous dans les bois' ;-) )

« Zorro » les mena dans une petite cabane délabrée et referma la porte d'un coup sec.

C'est alors que la chose masquée (sais pas si c'est un homme ou une femme) enleva son masque, secouant sa chevelure, longue et noire, de droite à gauche, genre la PUB pour « l'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien ! » révélant ainsi SSS, appelé communément Severus Sexy Snape par ses fans (dont moi !), tyran des cachots professionnel…

Inutile de vous dire que Barbie, euh Harry, et Saucissonman est sur le cul ! Et pas qu'un peu !

-Qu'il a-t-il _Darling_ ? Ai-je un bouton sur le nez , demanda Sevy d'une voix « sensuelle ».

-Saucis' ? Tu penses à ce que je pense qu'on va faire ?

-Effectivement !

-T'en a une sur toi ?

-Bien évidemment… , fit-il, sortant l'objet en question de son porte jartelles (on se demande s'que ça fait là et comment ça a pu se mettre là…).

-Hum ? Mais qu'est-ce que-

-BONZAÏ !!, fit Harry en bondissant sur Sevy-le-Magnifique, l'immobilisant, permettant ainsi à son partenaire de fortune de faire sa besogne.

-Uarglauarglll….

-Objectif citronisation atteint !

-Bon boulot soldat !

-Chef merci chef ! (part dans son trip)

Satisfais, ils enfilèrent des tenues plus appropriées, c'est-à-dire une sorte de costume d'espion rose fushia rayé bleu magenta pour Saucis' et vert fluo avec des points oranges pour Ryry. C'est discret ça tient…

-Il nous faut un plan…, fit Ryry sérieusement.

-Oui, ça devient trop facile de nous repérer…, répondit Saucissonman tout aussi sérieusement.

_A suivre…_

Voilà voilà ! Ryry n'a plus son costume de Barbie ! MOUAHAHAHAHA…il a encore pire…

Donc, encore un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous aura plu…

Tite info en passant : Je pense qu'il ne restera après que 2, 3 chapitres tout au plus avant la fin.

Au prochain chapitre ! (et plus de crétinerie encore !)


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : **Course pOursuite au citrOn**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Cette fanfiction n'est rien d'autre que la suite D'OverdOse au citrOn ! Donc pour comprendre, il vous faut la lire !

Mais pour les gros flemmard(e)s, voici un tit résumé pas drôle du tout :

Résumé de l'histoire précédente : _Harry, en Serpentard refoulé qu'il est, en veut à la vie de Dumbledore. Oui car selon une prophétie, il doit le sacrifier afin d'obtenir le savoir de LA recette de tarte au citron meringuée. Mais, au moment du rituel de sacrifice humain, Saucissonman entre en scène et empêche notre héros de mettre fin à sa destinée. Finalement, après un combat très serré Saucissonman tue Dumbledore et nos deux jeunes hommes s'enfuient main dans la main comme les meilleurs amis du monde._

« _blabla_ » pensées

Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.

Bonne lecture ! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_-BONZAÏ !!, fit Harry en bondissant sur Sevy-le-Magnifique, l'immobilisant, permettant ainsi à son partenaire de fortune de faire sa besogne._

_-Uarglauarglll…._

_-Objectif citronisation atteint !_

_-Bon boulot soldat !_

_-Chef merci chef ! (part dans son trip)_

_Satisfais, ils enfilèrent des tenues plus appropriées, c-à-d une sorte de costume d'espion rose fushia rayé bleu magenta pour Saucis' et vert fluo avec des points oranges pur Ryry. C'est discret ça tient…_

**Chapitre 6 :**

Après avoir fait brûler la maisonnette de feu Severus Sexy Snape pour effacer toute trace de leur présence plus que non désirée, il établirent un plan…

**// Attention !! \\**** Ce passage est un délire de l'auteur qui peut être traumatisant pour les personnes sensibles. Nous préconisons de manger du calmar à la sauce tomate avec un cure-dent (de préférence) afin de patienter.**

//Bande sonore de « Les Dents de la Mer » (la musique hyper stressante quoi) //

Auteur : Ils vont réaliser une mission à risques…

Public (qui sort d'où on ne sait où) : Ouais !

Auteur : …une mission pleine de citron…

Public : Ouais !

Auteur : …pleine de sang…

Public : …euuh…

Auteur : …pleine de sexe !

Public : Hein ??!!

Auteur : …et surtout pleine de-

Juju (qui sort de derrière un arbre avec un kunai (euh ?) et un bandeau de ninja sur le front) : Au lieu de faire des conneries, finis cette fic vite fait bien fait!!!!

Auteur : Certes certes chère amie, mais…que fais-tu dans cet accoutrement ?

Juju : Euuuh, un cosplay…n///n

Auteur : Hinhin…

Public : ECRIS LA SUITE PATAAAATE !!! regards vachement menaçants

**//Fin du monologue de l'auteur//**

Donc, cette fameuse mission, consistait en fait à infiltrer le ministère de la magie et citroniser Fudge et tout les aurors qui se mettraient éventuellement en travers de leur route.

-Allô Cindy, me reçois-tu ?

-Oui Chantal, je te reçois 5 sur 5.

-Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi tu as choisie ces surnoms ridicules ?

-Pour rester anonyme ma chère.

-Je-ne-suis-pas-une-fille.

-Ah bon ?

-Tais-toi, quelqu'un approche.

-Lalalala…Je fais de la bouillie pour mes trois pitis aurors…Pour un, pour deux, pour trois, pour quatre, pour cinq, pour six, pour sept, pour huit, pour neuf, Potter , chantonnait l'individu en question avec une voix naïve à souhait.

Alors qu'il entamait « Trois p'tits chats », Un énergumène, nommé Chantal par une certaine Cindy, lui sauta dessus et lui enfourna une bouteille de shampoing dans la gorge, prenant bien soin de vider tout le récipient. Il se releva, ses cheveux noirs volants légèrement, laissant entrapercevoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il fit, un air amplement satisfait sur le visage :

-C'est fait, facile.

-Le prochain est pour moi alors !

-Bien sûr _Cindy_.

( Je vous passe le passage : « Oh ! Un auror sur notre route ! Tuons-le ! », « -On arrive bientôt ? –Ta gueule ! » Et on va dire qu'ils sont à présent devant la porte du bureau de Fudge.)

-On entre comment , demanda Ryry (Fifi et Loulou D )

N'eut-il pas posé cette question, que son partenaire frappait à la porte.

-Mais ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

-Ben…Je frappe à la porte pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir !

-Mais quel couillon d'enculé tu peux faire…

-// Entrez // (voix derrière la porte)

-o.o

Saucissonman sourit gentiment à Harry comme on sourirait à un enfant auquel on a démontré qu'il avait tord avant d'ouvrir la porte…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

à suivre…

Euuuh (sort de derrière un mur) …ça vous a plu ? Je suis un peu stressée, je sais pas, je crois que ce chapitre et un peu « vide » par rapport aux autres (même si ils sont tous aussi vides les uns que les autres de la présence d'intelligence) Si vous le pensez aussi, dites-le, ça m'encouragera sûrement pour le prochain.

Sinon pour l'allusion à 'Juju' (dans mon délire), si vous n'avez pas trop compris le rapport avec l'histoire, cherchez pas, c'est un truc entre nous deux (Juju et moi)…

**Au prochain chap' !**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : **Course pOursuite au citrOn**

Auteure : Moi !

Source : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de bases appartiennent à J.K.R.

Cette fanfiction n'est rien d'autre que la suite D'OverdOse au citrOn ! Donc pour comprendre, il vous faut la lire !

Mais pour les gros flemmard(e)s, voici un tit résumé pas drôle du tout :

Résumé de l'histoire précédente : _Harry, en Serpentard refoulé qu'il est, en veut à la vie de Dumbledore. Oui car selon une prophétie, il doit le sacrifier afin d'obtenir le savoir de LA recette de tarte au citron meringuée. Mais, au moment du rituel de sacrifice humain, Saucissonman entre en scène et empêche notre héros de mettre fin à sa destinée. Finalement, après un combat très serré Saucissonman tue Dumbledore et nos deux jeunes hommes s'enfuient main dans la main comme les meilleurs amis du monde._

« _blabla_ » pensées

**Nda:** Vi je sais, je suis **encore plus **en retard qu'avec "Promenons-nous dans les bois". En fait, j'avais écrit ce chapitre au brouillon avec l'épilogue mais, problème: mon PC déconnait grave et l'épilogue ne me plaisait mais alors pas du tout (une histoire de réincarnation en Michel Sardou et Patrick Sébastien...un truc de fou). Je l'ai fait lire à une amie et là aussi elle était...septique par rapport à l'épilogue. Bref, là je poste le dernier chap avant l'épi' et j'espère qu'il vous plaira...bref, **la suite!**

**Attention, cette fanfiction contient un taux de crétinerie élevé. Pour tout effet secondaire désagréable, veuillez vous acquérir d'un cerveau neuf.**

**Bonne lecture !**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Résumé du chap' précédent :

Harry et Saucissonman s'infiltrent en douce au ministère de la magie dans le but d'assassiner le ministre. Ils ouvrent alors la porte de son bureau...

Chapitre 7 !!

Fudge, quand il entendit la porte grincer à faire peur et s'ouvrir si lentement, des sueurs froides lui glacèrent la colonne vertébrale.

Harry, suivit de Saucissonman, entra d'un pas conquérant dans le bureau de Fudge sans faire attention au ministre qui tremblait de peur, menaçant de faire dans son froc et les regardant avec des yeux qui n'étaient pas loin de sortir de leurs orbites en faisant un "plop" abominable.

Il lança, toujours l'ignorant, triffouillant des babioles sur une étagère:

- Vous n'êtes pas très poli, Fudge. Quand on invite quelqu'un, on a le devoir de lui proposer une tasse de thé.

- Euh, je-je- ...s-SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU SALE SURVIVANT DE MES DEUX , s'écria le plus con de la pièce.

-Oh! Quel odieux personnage vous faites Fudge! Non seulement, je ne sortirais pas de ce bureau - qui n'en sera plus plus un dans moins d'une heure si vous continuez - et je me suis lavé ce matin. En conséquent je ne suis pas _sale_, contrairement à vous. , rétorqua froidement Ryry-The-Survivor-Potter.

-Woua la vache! Regardes Ryry: une poupée vaudou avec des piques dans le genou qui a la tête de Dumby, s'écria Saucissonman, montrant l'objet qui faisait environ 20 cm de hauteur

- C'est pour ça qu'il boitait depuis quelques temps...Il me disait qu'il avait été poursuivit dans une forêt tropicale en Russie par des flammands roses croisés avec des chenilles tueuses qui l'avaient pris pour leur déjeuné et, sans autres possibilité, il avait dû sauter d'une falaise de 2036 m de haut et que c'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était fait une insignifiante entorse au genou en trébuchant sur une pierre 6 m plus loin...Diable! Fourbe jusqu'au bout le papy! ; s'indigna le balafré.

Fudge pendant cet intermède en avait profité pour sortir ses magazinees pornos et les feuilleter une dernière fois avant de mourir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, nos deux héros, curieux jusqu'au bout des ongles, allèrent regarder derrière son épaule. Ils grimacèrent dans un bel ensemble: voir " Sexy Bubus " en soubrettes avec des dentelles roses dans sa barbe et tenant des menottes en moumoute léopard entre les dents n'est jamais bon pour la santé.

Pourtant, ce cher ministre semblait apprécier l'image car il gémissait doucement en dirigeant une main fautive vers son "mini-moi" qui avait doublé de volume!

Dégoutés à vie, Ryry et Saucis' sortirent chacun une bourteille de shampoing " 2 en 1 " parfum citron de leur poche, les débouchèrent et lui enfoncèrent respectivement dans chacune de ses oreilles et appuyèrent pour en faire sortir le liquide mortel (dans ce cas là).

Le liquide atteignit rapidement le cerveau (à se demander comment) et déjà, à peine les deux bouteilles vidées, Fudge semblait avoir perdu une case. Saucissonman alla chercher un chandelier posé sur un édredon et le frappa de toutes ses forces à la tête si bien que cette dernière roula plus loin sur le tapis...

- J'y crois pas! En fait c'est Robocop, cria la pièce de charcuterie en voyant les circuit électroniques à la place de la chair, des os et du sang qu'il aurait du voir.

Dans le bénéfice du doute, il lança un sort de jet d'eau pour noyer les circuit. Ryry pendant ce temps là prit un papier et écrivit en gros: " Le colonel Citron a assassiné le ministre Fudge avec le chandelier dans le bureau ". Une fois fait, il attrapa une grosse agrafeuse qui trainait par là et agraffa le papier sur le costume - à l'emplacement du coeur - de feu Fudge.

Il empoigna Saucissonman et sauta par la fenêtre, s'en allant vers de nouvelles aventures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE HAPPY END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A suivre: l'épilogue (si j'arrive à me décider du comment du pourquoi ! )


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Edition spéciale de "La Gazette du Sorcier" du mardi 13 février 2008

_Chers lecteurs,_

_Une fois de plus un vol à main armée s'est produit ce matin vers 8 h 40 à la boutique " J'aime le salami ". Le voleur, masqué, est entré avec un saucisson en main et a agressé le patron du magazin en le frappant à plusieurs reprises. Le vendeur assomé, il a ensuite dérobé toute la charcuterie se trouvant sur les étalages et a pris la fuite sans rencontrer de problèmes. C'est le quatrième vol du même acabit au Chemin de Traverse ! Je lance un appel à tous les propriétaires de magazins: Restez à portée de votre baguette et au moindre client louche, prévenez par un système d'arlame mis en place à votre demande les aurors qui arriverons dans les delais les plus brefs._

Votre reporter, Emma Jansen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emission de télévision "Dimoitou" du jeudi 14 février, à l'occasion de la St Valentin.

Aujourd'hui, fête des amoureux, qui n'a jamais rêvé de rencontrer l'âme soeur un jour? Nous avons été dans un parc de Londres réputé et avons interrogé un couple de passant:

Journaliste: Bonjour messieurs ! Nous sommes reporters pour l'émision télévisée "Dimoitou" et nous faisons un reportage sur la St Valentin. Accepteriez-vous de répondre à nos questions?

Le couple: Euh, oui parfaitement.

J: Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps?

Le C: En fait, on est pas un couple...

J: C'est pas grave! Pour vous, qu'est-ce que l'Amour avec un grand A?

Le C: - A vrai dire j'trouve ça à chier - L'Amour? C'est un sentiment merveuilleux !!! (quand c'est séparé par un tiré, c'est pas la même personne qui parle ) )

J: Oh je vois que vos avis sont partagés. Quelle est la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde?

Le C: - Moi-même - Mon chien, Sarko! Il ressemble à une saucisse, c'est siiiii mignons!!!

J: Euh...oui..HEUM! Si vous deviez choisir un fruit à offrir à votre partenaire, lequel serais-ce?

Le C: Le citron !

J: Pourquoi donc?

Le C: Car le citron est la base de TOUT ! On peut tout faire avec du citron: des tartes meringuées, du produit vaiselle, du shampoing aussi, très important et utile le shampoing... - Oui, je confirme.

J: Bref. Un dernier mot?

Le C: Vive Citronus - Vive le saucisson !

**F**

--------------------------------------------------------------**I**----------------------------------------------------------------

**N**

Et voilàààààààààààààààààààààààààà c'est fini fini finiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!

Heum, finalement, l'épilogue ne m'a pas trop posé de problèmes ce qui est très très chouette car du coup j'ai pu le posté aujourd'hui!! j'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous on pu aisemment deviné qui est le voleur masqué de charcuterie et qui sont les 2 zigotos qui passent à la TV XD Pour ceux qui ont pas capté...je ne peux rien pour eux...

Je vous remercie infinimment pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment faites plaisirs.

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans une de mes fics prochaines !


End file.
